


XO

by MostlyWaycest



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I haven't been on in forever so like sorry if these tags are wonky or the format is, I will update as I continue on, M/M, Other, Platonic Waycest, Waycest, all the waycest basically lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyWaycest/pseuds/MostlyWaycest
Summary: A compilation of Waycest drabbles.





	1. The Only Ones Who Know

They had spent the entire night talking instead of packing Gerard’s things. The five A.M sun now shone through the rectangular windows, light pouring down on Gerard’s sleepy form. The light hit Gerard just right, adding an almost ethereal glow to him. It shone on his head just right in a way that made it look like a halo.

Mikey let Gerard’s voice swirl around him like smoke. His cigarette; smoldering, forgotten in his fingers as he listened to his older brother sing to him.

His pale skin glowed in the golden rays of the sun, reflecting just like snow. His onyx dyed hair falling just past his shoulders. It was so perfect it looked like a wig. It was curled in all the right places, just slightly, and oh so soft; just like a downy feather. He was practically glowing. If he had wings, he’d have passed as an angel.

The vocals sent cold shivers up Mikey’s spine. Just slightly out of tune and scratchy, but at the same time so lovely. The harmonizing, haunting tune carried on with just a few ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s. It sounded so beautifully broken, the way his voice cracked on some words. It was a song Mikey swore he had never heard before. It hadn’t been any hit single on the radio, hadn’t been any song Gerard loved nor was it from any recent movie they’d seen.

It was something new. It was eerily sad and held so much more meaning than what Mikey was hearing. All he could understand was Gerard was trying to tell him something through his broken words.

He just didn’t know what.

Gerard’s eyes closed as he continued to sing, his sharp intakes of air before singing fit all too well. Anxiety was blatant in the way his voice continued to break and fall out of tune. He had never sung for Mikey before. Maybe Mikey had heard him sing before, but never in the same room; never face to face, never so close.  
Mikey shivered.  
Then, the singing stopped. It felt as though it had ended abruptly, as if Gerard had slammed the breaks of an imaginary car.

Mikey felt as if his soul had just left his body. It felt as if he had just seen the departed bones of his older brother. He had witnessed something so personal, so private he could feel the guilt creep up his throat like vomit. The burned away cigarette met the ashtray, forgotten for the time being.

“Mikey?” Gerard’s voice cut through the stunned silence, startling Mikey from his thoughts. “Are you okay?” He asked Mikey quietly, his heart racing unreasonably fast. He was afraid his younger brother was judging his words and voice, and would soon find the meaning to it all. He knows he shouldn’t care, but he did. He’d never been more anxious in his entire life.

Looking paler than usual, Gerard asked Mikey his next question once no response came. “What did you think?” Mikey finally snapped back to the chilling reality.

“It was… It was…”

It was everything he dreamed it would be. It was the morning frost after a cold night, it was the smell and warmth of freshly brewed coffee. It was snug but so damn chilling. Dark and sweet but bitter all at once.

It was-

“Fucking awesome.” Mikey exclaimed almost breathlessly, his heart beating quickly for some unknown reason.

The stunned silence returned once more, but to Mikey, it was a terrible type of quiet. Panic began to settle in, Mikey fearing Gerard had seen right through him, and saw his true thoughts. Did he read what he really thought about it all?

No, he did not.

A huge grin and blush quickly spread across Gerard’s shocked face. For a moment, everything felt alright. Everything felt fake and real at the same time as they stared at one another. Shyly, Gerard brushed his hair back, tried so hard to focus on anything else but the warmth on his cheeks.

“Aw, jeez, thanks, Mikey…”

“No problem.” Mikey responded automatically, almost nervously, as he reflected the grin, the sun’s light just beginning to shine onto him too. But he moved back on the bed, his dropped hand nearly touching Gerard’s, but he pulled it onto his lap.

Just then, before Gerard could offer an awkward comment, they heard loud footsteps coming from above them.

“Mom’s awake.” Gerard stated as if Mikey didn’t know.

With a sinking heart, Mikey spoke.

“We should finish packing your things.” He stood up from the bed, his eyes burning as if he’d gotten smoke or soap into them.  
Gerard would be moving within the week, and Mikey would be all alone.

Soon, he would leave too, leaving just their mother.

And soon their mother would leave, and they’d return. It was the end of something they never thought would happen so soon.

The start of something new.

And they were the only ones who knew.


	2. Early Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well known photographer, Gerard Rush, spends time with model Mikey Way during the early hours of the morning.

The over-sized sweater gave him a smaller appearance although he was 5'11. The sweater, comfy, yes, but also itchy but he wouldn't give it up. He was a walking aesthetic. From his hay dyed hair, to his glimmering honey glistened hazel eyes, and all the way to his thin physique. He was pleasing to the eye, and his name; Michael.

The photographer had an over-sized grin on his pale face. His eyes darker then the hazel he stared into. The camera flashed, but the other refused to close their eyes. They'd been taking pictures all night, he was used to it by now. Especially now that it was the early hours of the morning.

"Mikey! Quit smiling we need a serious shoot!" The photographer yelled to Mikey, who then started to laugh. Throwing his head back he got off the bed, his white knee high socks sliding down. The frills at the top were uneven, and the photographer felt himself sigh. Although it was just a little mishap, it was still noticeable. And yet, although he saw the flaws all around the model, he couldn't find a single one in him. No matter where he looked. He had a nice smile, laugh lines, crinkles near his eyes and baby faced...

With a forlorn sigh, the photographer let his camera hang around his neck. 

"I'm thirsty... Want any champagne?" Mikey offered with an eyebrow wiggle, as if suggesting something else. 

Hint: he was.

The accent Mikey owned only made the photographer feel his heart grow fonder. Then the reminder that they had limited time came into his head. "I think you've had enough." Mikey proceeded to laugh again, lighter and calmer this time. "Stop me." He said playfully, to which the photographer began to walk over to him. The closer he got towards the end of his sentence, the littler the space between them became. "I'm Gerard motherfucking Rush, and you are Mikey fucking Way... " He stopped mid-sentence, eyes shining down towards Mikey's pink lips. "I can ruin your career in three seconds." He finished, mouth now by the others ear.

Mikey felt himself blush although the threat was no laughing matter. The way Gerard had said it just... Completely threw him off.

"Do it." Mikey dared, setting his glass behind him on the table full of treats. Gerard smiled, licking his lips, pulling away. "By the end of the night your pictures will be all over the internet." Gerard said lowly and tone sultry. Although it was a true hazard, Mikey was too drunk to care. Gerard reached to the hem of the sweater, pulling it up over Mikey's waist. Slowly, he placed his hands along his thin hips, and looked at him with lidded eyes. "You still want to try me?"

Mikey swallowed thickly, his anxiety skyrocketing.

"...No."

Gerard pulled himself away after the response. The space between them felt strong and the space that'd been taken up now felt horribly empty. Like he'd had a needle in his arm and pulled it out. Or as if he'd had a space taken up by a dresser. It was off-putting to say the least. Mikey chewed the insides of his cheeks, staring down towards the ground. The sound of a cameras shutter and the quick blinding light caught Mikey off guard.

"Perfect."

Gerard had gotten the shot he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another installment to XO :D I really like this one c:

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading :D this was beta'd by my friend who I am v thankful for c: I hope you liked it!! I haven't written in forever so I hope it's alright C:


End file.
